Hell's Fury, Mayl's Scorn
by skyler00
Summary: You know the saying: Hell hath no fury like a women scorned. Lan is about to unconsciously discover how far Mayl's wrath can go when his bumbling idiocy isn't checked.


A/N: I need to stop coming up with ideas for stories. I have enough of them and ongoing projects already. There will be a truth or dare portion of this story way way in the future, so send in your ideas!

Chapter 1: The Peace Before the Storm

"You idiot, you still don't know why she's over there?"

"No! She usually sits with us for lunch! This is completely random!"

"You don't know what you did wrong last Friday?"

"What did I do!? Will you guys tell me already!?"

* * * Flashback * * *

It was a Friday night. Lan, Dex, and Tory were sitting on the floor playing video games on Lan's Playstation 666 in Lan's room. "Damnit, Tory! I thought we were going after Lan!"

"Not my fault that you keep getting in the way!"

"Haha, you guys are noobs."

"Shut up! You had practice!"

Meanwhile, Chaud and Yai were sitting on Lan's bed talking about how their business was coming along and ideas that could help them in the future. They shifted a bit as Mayl crawled onto the bed to pick up Lan's pajama pants that was laying under the sheets. She then proceeded to pick up Lan's blue boxers with Megaman's emblem and tucked them under her arms with the pajama pants.

Megaman chuckled, "Lan, Mayl's going to be a great housewife for you in the future. Unlike most girls, she's not scared of picking up your underwear or cleaning up your messy room."

Roll laid her head on Megaman's shoulders, "That's not true. There are some girls who'd love to clean Lan's underwear."

* * * The Part Where Everything Goes Wrong * * *

Lan, still focused on the game, replied, "What are you guys talking about? Mayl's never going to be my housewife."

A thunder struck the skies, and a flash of lightning could be seen. There was a screech before a car crash could be heard, causing the entire neighborhood to be loud with cats screeching and dogs barking.

"Hey, what happened? Why did you guys die already? Don't worry about the car crash- it happens all the time around here."

Tory and Dex dropped their game controllers, staring at Lan in disbelief with their mouths opened wide. Yai and Chaud stopped talking and tensed up. Glide dropped his cup of tea. Gutsman's chin dropped opened, revealing his horrendous teeth for the first time. Roll squeezed Megaman's thigh, who hugged her tightly. Iceman unzipped his jacket, thinking, _Damn, it's getting hot in here!_

Mayl, facing the wall, asked calmly, "What do you mean by that Lan?"

* * * What Should Have Happened * * *

"Well, we haven't started dating yet, so the thought of marriage is so far over our heads. Yea, you'd make a great wife, Mayl, and any guy would be lucky to have you as a husband. Nobody knows how you do it, but you keep a guy like me in check and make me better each day, and I'm very grateful to have you in my life. Thanks, Mayl!"

* * * What Actually Happened * * *

"Well, we haven't started dating yet, and I can't ever see us going out."

Everyone turned to look at Mayl, who replied, "Oh, I see. Well, I think I'm done cleaning your room for today. I'm going home. Bye."

"Cool, thanks Mayl. See you later."

Mayl left, and Lan looked at Dex and Tory, "Alright. Next round."

* * * Flashback End * * *

"Mayl was calm as she left! She didn't yell or cry or anything!"

Tory yelled, "That's what you think based off of what you saw!"

Glide sighed, "Really, you have no tact."

Yai yelled, "Roll told me you made things a whole lot worse on Saturday! Didn't you?"

* * * Flashback * * *

Mayl picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"Hey Mayl, it's Lan. Thanks again for coming yesterday. Sorry about everything yesterday."

"It's okay. I know you didn't mean to hurt my feelings."

"Yea, I would never want to do that. Anyways, I'll try to keep my room clean so you can have fun next time."

"Wait, what were you apologizing for?"

"I was sorry that you came over and had to clean my room instead of enjoying time with us."

"That's it?"

"Yea."

"There's nothing else you can think of apologizing for?"

"…Shit. Did you find out about us sneaking looks at your panties while you were cleaning?"

* * * Flashback end * * *

Dex and Tory punched Lan, "You told her!?"

Megaman yelled, "That's not the problem!"

"Oh right."

Lan got up, "Damnit! If you guys aren't going to tell me what's wrong, then I'm out of here!"

The brunette stomped away, muttering, "What the hell is wrong with people?"

Yai buried her face in her hands, "What are we going to do about that boy?"

Tory sighed, "Really, he makes Dex look like Einstein."

Dex gulped, "Umm, why is Lan walking over to Mayl?"

Tory and Yai looked over to where Lan was walking. "Why is that idiot talking to Mayl?"

Glide, Gutsman, and Iceman looked at each other. Iceman gave a nervous chuckle, "Maybe he's apologizing to Mayl."

Lan walked back smiling, "Who's the idiot now? Mayl told me she's just sitting over there to catch up to those girls she's with! When I asked her if I did anything wrong or if I needed to apologize for anything, she shook her head! Everything! Is! Fine!"

Everyone stared at Lan, eyes flared open, mouths to the ground, snot running down their noses, sweat flooding their faces. "YOU IDIOT!"

_Chapter end._

Skyler: Ahh, Lan, you adorable idiot, you'd make a good boyfriend.

Lan: Why does everyone keep calling me an idiot?! And of course I'd make a good boyfriend.

Mayl: Scoff. Idiot.

Lan: Mayl! You too?

Skyler: While these two are bickering, I hope you guys enjoyed the story. Remember, there will be a truth or dare in the future. Probably 3 chapters or more away, depending on how much I have planned for this story. Send them in! Hope you enjoyed it! Review please! Give me advice on how it could be better! I think I'm actually looking forward to this story! Until next time!


End file.
